


When you're with me (it feels like I'm finally free)

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Captain Swan Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunter Emma Swan, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, There's cursing, Vampire AU, Vampire Captain Hook | Killian Jones, dark hook vibes, they're a whole mess but they still cute and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • Use your heart while it's beating. •Or your average dose of Vampire!Killian and Vampire Hunter!Emma.For Captain Swan Secret Santa 2018(A CAPTAIN SWAN ONE-SHOT)





	When you're with me (it feels like I'm finally free)

**Author's Note:**

> A CS One-Shot, my @cssecretsanta2k18 gift for @killianjonesownsmyheart1! I hope you like it and I hope everyone else does as well!

Killian Jones could complain about a lot of things, but we could never say his life was boring. He kept finding himself in the most peculiar situations and he was immortal, like your typical average vampire. However, not every day was an exciting one for him.

 

Pretty much like tonight. He found himself in the middle of the woods, his sharp teeth carved on a random stranger’s neck he found a few hours ago. He called it a midnight snack in his head and laughed by himself. His victim, fortunately stopped screaming after a few seconds and passed out, which allowed him to take his sweet ass time.

 

But besides Killian’s hunger for blood, nothing else was happening, which made for a rather uninteresting night. The woods were engulfed by this unusual haunting silence that Killian hated. He had a taste for full moons, because all the werewolves were out of control and would wreak havoc for hours non-stop. It was an animalesque freak show of blood, howling and growling. Killian wasn’t exactly buddies with any of them but he was more than happy to sit on a tree and watch as they teared each other apart.

 

However, Killian was a natural problem magnet, so his boring nights were a thing that existed, but never lasted long. He heard noise, lots of noise. He perked up and counted at least a dozen humans.

 

“… Those _bloody_ hunters!” Killian groaned to himself and proceeded to hide the best he could. He climbed the nearest tree, with the body of the unconscious young man on his shoulder, placed him on a branch hidden by the leaves, hid himself and waited. Luckily for him, being a vampire allowed him to hide fast and easy, being stronger and faster than any normal human.

 

As predicted, a dozen men and women showed up shortly after Killian found a hiding spot. He heard a bunch of tired voices and the clinking of the weapons they carried.

 

“ _Are you sure there’s a vampire out here?”_

 

“ _There has to be! All the leads point to that.”_

 

“ _We’ll find the creature!”_

 

“ _Keep looking!_ ”

 

Killian stayed as quiet and as still as he could and waited until the mess right below him settled. He easily recognized the leaders of the hunters, not being the first time he’s hidden from them before. The man still looked up, as by some kind of instinct and Killian held his breath. The man squinted.

 

“David, there’s nothing there. We need to join the others.” The woman next to him said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

David sighted. He was so sure he had heard something.

 

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

 

The couple finally decided to join their companions, leaving Killian with the quiet of the night once more. He could still hear their steps, so he decided to wait a bit longer before climbing down the tree.

 

Or at least, that was the plan until he felt a piercing and sharp pain on his back and the weight of something hanging on his flesh. He yelped and the strength of the blow made him fall from the branch he was in and flat on the floor with a thud. With a groan he looked over to see the source of the pain: two long arrows.

 

“Fuck,” He cursed while getting up, struggling to get back on his feet. Why didn’t he hear the arrows coming towards him?

 

He watched as a silhouette approached him from behind a couple of tall bushes. It was a blonde woman, carrying a bow on her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She was wearing combat boots, a bright red leather jacket and an unamused expression on her face. The moonlight was making her green eyes pop out rather beautifully. That was the answer to his question.

 

“You _fucking shot_ me! _Twice_! _Two_ arrows!” Killian protested, pointing to his back.

 

“Those are normal arrows, you’ll heal,” The woman angrily replied as she got close to him. She threw her bow into her quiver, grabbed both arrows with her hands and pulled them off without so much as a warning. Killian screamed in pain and his eyes flashed with bright red for a moment. The blood dripped from the two holes on Killian’s back, into his shirt.

 

“And you also ruined my bloody jacket!” Killian whined, taking said jacket off and throwing it on the floor. His white t-shirt was soaked in blood but the wounds were no longer there.

 

“That’s a _bloody_ jacket, all right,” Emma mocked his accent, her hands on her hips. “You’re lucky it was me and not my dad,”

 

“Ah-ha, very funny, Swan,” Killian dryly replied.

 

The woman before him was no other than Emma Swan, one of the best vampire hunters the town of Storybrooke had ever seen. Daughter of the two hunters Killian had just avoided, Emma would be the one to lead all of those people, one day.

 

“Perhaps if you stopped being a reckless moron, I wouldn’t have to ruin your aesthetic, Killian,” Emma scolded.

 

“What’s life without a bit of risk?” Killian joked.

 

Emma grabbed Killian by his shirt and slammed his back against the nearest tree. He could easily stop her, but he let her do it anyway.

 

“ _You are going to get us both killed, asshole,”_ Emma hissed. “Do you even know who you kidnapped? That’s the mayor’s brother! The whole town is looking for him, there’s cops everywhere and most of them are hunters! You’re lucky I know your tactics, but I can’t keep protecting your sorry ass anymore—”

 

Killian stopped her angry rambling by crashing his lips against hers and thrust his hips against Emma’s. She melted in no time and her hands travelled to the back of his head, grabbing his hair. Killian bit Emma’s lower lip and she moaned. Killian hummed happily. Emma loved how Killian always smelled so good. A mix of salt water and wood. The kiss was desperate, passionate, intense.

 

Oh, did Killian forget to mention? Emma Swan was his vampire hunter hot girlfriend.

 

Their lips then parted ways and their foreheads were touching. Emma opened her eyes and let go of him. Only then she took a good look at her boyfriend. Killian dressed all in black with the exception of his white, now bloody, shirt. Black boots and black skinny jeans to match his jet-black messy hair. All that made his piercing blue eyes pop out. He was wearing his dashing, yet mischievous signature smirk, showing off his two long and sharp canines and Emma noticed how his luscious lips and his scruff were smudged with blood. To anyone else, he probably looked scary but to her, Killian looked like a full course meal and she was starving.

 

But as anyone would guess, dating each other hadn’t been the easiest task. They fell in love before either of them knew about the other’s secret. After they found out, it was hard on both of them but they had agreed they’d figure it out as they went. The pressure, however, was a lot. Emma’s family was an honorable one, she was the prodigy and the one who would take upon her parents’ legacy one day.

 

Killian had to keep this from his brother, Liam, a stronger and older vampire who had no problems in killing traitors, who hated humans with a passion and who knew each and every hunter out there. Liam was all Killian had. Yet, there they were, dating each other, and they had to do it in secret.

 

“We can’t keep on doing this,” Emma muttered.

 

“On doing what? Being in love? C’mon Swan, we’ve been over this,” Killian then dropped the cocky act. Despite his rather chaotic energy, Killian was a man of honor and valued good form. And oh, how he loved Emma Swan.

 

“If anyone finds out, we’re both done for,” Emma protested. “And you’re not helping by being reckless non-stop! Look at us, we have to keep on hurting each other and for what? To keep up with a relationship we weren’t supposed to have—"

 

“I’m sorry Swan, but you don’t choose who you fall in love with, that’s not how it works,” Killian dramatically retaliated.

 

“No, it’s not,” Emma agreed. “But aren’t you tired of hiding? Aren’t you scared?”

 

Killian could see through her tough exterior and her harsh words. Emma was feeling the pressure her family was indirectly putting on her. And the kiss they shared left her more vulnerable than she cared to admit. Those were the only real moments they had. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

 

“Of course, I am,” Killian softly replied. “Aye, you were born in a family of hunters; Yes, I am a vampire; Yes, we fell in love and yes, it’s all a bit fucked up,” He continued.

 

Their relationship was in fact, messy. It went against everything they were taught. To everyone’s eyes, it was wrong.

 

“…but we didn’t choose to be what we are, you know? I didn’t have a choice when I was born, two-hundred years ago on a pirate ship and the first thing they did to me was bite my neck and then snap it to turn me into a vampire. You didn’t have a choice but to join your family’s business because why wouldn’t you? So, why should we live by their rules? This right here, this is _our_ choice, Swan. Our fucking choice, for once.”

 

Emma knew he was right. Sure, their love was forbidden, wrong in every sense of the word and well…fucked up. But it had been the first time Emma had made a choice, a real one, for herself and not for the sake of the family or friends. Being with Killian was liberating. When she was with him, it felt like she was free. Finally, free.

 

“Killian…” Emma whispered as she hung her head. He lifted her chin, so her green eyes could see his blue ones.

 

“Do you remember what I told you, when we first fought over this?” Killian asked.

 

Emma nodded. There’s no way she could ever forget.

 

“You told me to use my heart while it’s still beating,”

 

“…That’s right. Use it now. What do _you_ want, Emma?”

 

Emma sighted. Not a bad sight. She couldn’t quite believe just how much Killian fought for what Emma wanted. He fought hard as hell to remind her that what she wanted, mattered. That thinking of herself first wasn’t this huge act of selfishness, that it wasn’t wrong.

 

“I know you want this as badly as I do,” He whispered confidently.

 

“I do. What I want is to be with you. It’s just…it’s all a big mess and it gets overwhelming, you know?” Emma asked.

 

He knew. It wasn't easy to keep such a big secret from his brother and he feared what Liam Jones could do to Emma if he found out. Because Killian wasn't worry about himself, not one bit. His concerns fell only on Emma and he would never let anything bad happen to her.

 

“Aye,”

 

“And, I mean, look at us, one minute we’re shooting arrows, the other we’re making out,” Emma half laughed.

 

“You certainly have a point,” Killian smirked. “But you have to admit, it’s a lot of fun.”

 

“…Maybe,” Emma couldn’t help a little smile.

 

The duo sat down, leaning on each other and on the tree.

 

“You really think we can pull this off?” Emma wondered, as her head rested on Killian’s shoulder.

 

“I think nothing is out of reach, love,” Killian gently replied. “Do you believe we can?”

 

Emma looked at the starry sky. She did. Somehow, she had hope she could have her happy ending with Killian, even though the universe was against them.

 

“If you start drinking from the blood bags I get you from the hospital instead of kidnapping people, we’d have a bigger chance,” Emma answered, half joking, half serious.

 

“But that’s like eating food out of a heated Tupperware! It tastes like plastic!” Killian all but whined. Emma gave him a stern look. “Ugh, fine. I’ll manage,” He caved. He knew she was right, he was indeed crossing a bit of a line with the whole grabbing random people and feeding on them.

 

Emma giggled.

 

“For someone who’s been alive for two-hundred years, you can be quite the baby,”

 

“I prefer the term ‘exquisite’,” Killian corrected with a stupid smirk on his face.

 

Emma closed her eyes, also with a silly smile on her face. Having a vampire for a boyfriend was certainly a weird experience, but it wasn’t all that bad. Killian watched as her expression became a bit more peaceful for a moment until he perked up. Emma felt him tensing up and opened her eyes.

 

“What is it, Killian?”

 

“It’s your parents, they’re probably looking for you,” Killian replied.

 

Emma got up immediately and Killian followed.

 

“You have to get out of here,” Emma warned.

 

Killian looked up. He completely forgot about the guy he was feeding on.

 

“What about the body?”

 

“Fuck, Killian, he’s not…”

 

Killian gasped.

 

“No! Swan, you know I don’t kill!” He replied, almost offended. “But he is unconscious and on top of that tree, though,”

 

“Emma?”

 

They heard a third voice echoing. It was David, Emma’s father.

 

“I’ll handle it, you need to go now,” Emma whispered.

 

Killian brought Emma in for another kiss, and they savored the tiny moment.

 

“I love you, Swan.”

 

“I love you, Killian.”

 

A second later he was gone. And just in time, as David showed up from behind a tree, relief on his face as he saw his daughter unharmed.

 

“Emma! We've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you? We've been trying to call you!” David all but crushed Emma between his arms in a strong hug. Her mother soon followed.

 

“The reception is just really bad here, I'm fine dad,” Emma assured him. “I found the mayor's brother, though,”

 

Emma pointed to the tree and David sighted.

 

“No signs of who did this?” Emma's mother, Snow, asked.

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Was Emma's answer. She knew she was lying with her whole chest, but she didn’t have a choice.

 

Everything else went on as usual. They had hunters within the Storybrooke Police Department and therefore, covering up supernatural activity was so very easy.

 

Emma loved her parents. And they loved her. But they wouldn't understand if they ever found out that she was dating a vampire and helping him out. At least not right now. Perhaps one day.

 

Perhaps one day she could tell everyone. Because Killian kept reminding her that nothing was out of reach. And it was so easy to believe.

 

So, she did. And he did too, hiding away in a tree, watching as the trio left the ‘crime scene'.

 

They kept on believing that their love could overcome anything. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow.

 

But one day.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> :) x
> 
> (Come talk to me @imharryaf on tumblr or @swanjonhesonice on twitter, I promise I'm nice haha)


End file.
